


Claustrophobia – The Fear of Having No Escape

by ramalsk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Implied abuse, M/M, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramalsk/pseuds/ramalsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saïx's claustrophobia is not only triggered by enclosed spaces. . .  short drabble prompted by Clocking-out-early on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claustrophobia – The Fear of Having No Escape

_Everything was dark. Everything felt clammy and he could feel his breathing getting shallow. He could feel the walls closing around him, even though he was walking. He felt as if giant hands were taking hold of him and tightening their grip with every step he took._

_No, they actually were hands. There were hands over his mouth and eyes. There was one plugging his nose and stopping him from breathing. There were ones touching him everywhere and making him want to recede into his own skin and never come out. But even though his own skin was suppose to be his home, he could not clean it enough for him to ever feel comfortable in it ever again. He could not scrub hard enough to get the feeling of those hands enclosing him off for good._

_He would always feel claustrophobic in his own skin._

Saïx woke up with a gasp. Another nightmare. He felt someone stir beside him. He looked over and he felt like screaming. Xemnas was beside him. He was _always_ beside him. 

“Go back to sleep…” He muttered quietly. Saîx lay back down beside him and closed his eyes. He felt the other man put his arm around him. Saïx immediately tensed up. 

He could feel those horrible hands enclosing around him again. 


End file.
